Laethia Recording Studios
by AprilLilypegasi
Summary: These'll be little one-shot type things about the recordings of the various Hetalia character songs. And there may or may not be shipping in them depending on how I feel when writing :P
1. Italy's Marukaite Chikyuu

**I don't own Hetalia or any of the music! :3 This will be continued, don't worry! It just may be slow going depending on how much inspiration I get for the other songs. :P**

* * *

"Ve~" Italy breathes out, gripping the microphone tightly. He's smiling widely, excited at the chance of recording a song by himself. He's the first country that gets to do so, though he doesn't exactly know why. He waves across the room at Germany and Japan, who wave back, though less excitedly than Italy does. "This is so exciting~" He exclaims, bouncing a little on his feet.

Estonia rolls his eyes slightly, waiting for the overexcited nation to calm down so that he can record the song. Italy grins sheepishly when he notices and calms down slightly, positioning the microphone in front of his mouth, getting ready to sing. Estonia smiles and counts down, pressing both the record button and the play button for the background music streaming to Italy's headphones.

Italy grins and begins singing immediately, gaining a smile of approval from Estonia, who knows that the entrance to this song can be one of the hardest parts. There's not an introduction to wait behind, the song starts immediately so it can be difficult to start at exactly the right place.

 _Hey hey papa, give me wine!_

 _Hey hey mama, hey hey mama!_

 _I can't forget the taste of the bolognese that I ate before!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Draw a circle, that's that Earth!_

 _I am Hetalia!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Looking closely, that's the Earth!_

 _Or maybe that it is the Earth?_

 _I am Hetalia!_

 _Ah, With a stroke of paint,_

 _A wonderful world can be seen_

 _Let's have a toast with our boots!_

 _Hetalia!_

Suddenly Italy frowns slightly, "Ah, I'm hungry… I want to eat pasta!" He states with a big smile, earning frowns from both Austria and Estonia. That wasn't planned or in the script, so they're a little peeved with Italy right now.

Japan just smiles at their annoyance, knowing that this kind of improvisation is something that needs to be taken into consideration regarding the Western nation. Germany rolls his eyes, also used to the carefree attitude of the North Italian.

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _I am Hetalia!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Suddenly, that's the Earth!_

 _Lie on your back, that's the Earth!_

 _I am Hetalia!_

 _Ah, with just some boiling_

 _A recipe will make you cry with joy_

 _(Voice on the background music: "The noodles are al dente.")_

 _The zipper of dreams is fully opened!_

 _Hetalia!_

 _Hey hey fratello, give me pasta!_

 _While you're at it sorella, please boil it!_

 _Oi, oi, nonno, peace is great!_

 _Yes, yes, bambino (is that for me?)_

 _Here, here, papa, give me wine_

 _Hey hey mama, hey hey mama,_

 _I can't forget the taste of the bolognese that I ate before!_

 _Hetalia! Hetalia!_

 _Useless Hetalia!_

Italy scowls at that, not liking to believe that he's completely useless. At least he makes good pasta… He receives a sympathetic smile from Japan, who knows that Italy doesn't try to be 'useless.' He's just seen that way because he doesn't like to fight.

Italy listens to the instrumental section, allowing his mood to once again become cheerful. He hears the ding that signals that he's supposed to start singing again and he does so with a smile on his face.

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _I am Hetalia!_

 _Ah, With a stroke of paint,_

 _A wonderful world can be seen_

 _Let's have a toast with our boots!_

 _Hetalia!_

 _Ah, throughout the world,_

 _Sleeps the recipe of happiness_

 _An exploration with our boots!_

 _Hetalia!_

Italy hears the final little rise of notes and pulls the microphone away from his face with a smile. Austria nods in approval, knowing that, despite the added line, the performance was practically perfect. He walks over to Estonia and starts talking to him about when they're releasing the song as Italy goes over to the rest of his fellow Axis members.

"You did very werr, Itaria-kun." Japan says with a slight smile, causing Italy to beam in happiness.

"Ja. Sehr gut." Germany says with a stiff nod, causing the Italian's smile to widen ten-fold.

"Grazie~ Japan, Germany!" He says, looking at each of them as he says their names.

Austria comes over to the trio and half-smiles at them. "It'll be published soon, I have no doubt it'll be very popular." He says, half snobbish. He was the one to write the song, of course it's going to be a success.

"Ve~ That's great!" Italy says with a huge smile. Now, about getting Germany to perform his…


	2. Germany's Marukaite Chikyuu

**I don't own Hetalia or its music :3**

* * *

Italy bounces over to Germany and pokes him a few times. "Come on Doitsu~ You should perform your song! It's really fun~" Italy says happily.

"I agree with Itaria-kun. I wourd arso rike to risten to you perform." Japan seconds, looking at Germany hopefully.

Germany sighs a little before nodding. "Ja, alright. I'll do it." He says a bit reluctantly, not having expected to go today.

Austria grins and Estonia sets up the background music to be played. Germany grips the microphone and after a quick countdown from Austria, the music begins.

 _Oi oi Vati Give me a beer_

 _Oi oi Mutti, Oi oi Mutti_

 _I can't forget the flavor of the wurst I had before._

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _I'm Germany!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Looking closely, that's the Earth!_

 _Or maybe that it is the Earth?_

 _I'm Germany!_

 _Ah, With a stroke of paint,_

 _A wonderful world can be seen_

 _When I'm playing or cleaning up,_

 _I'm serious!_

Germany smirks after that before stating, "Don't worry about those troublesome guys, at least for today, I'm the main character!" He scowls at the scripted line, though it gives him a sense of pride. Austria nods at the line, pleased that Germany hasn't messed up the performance yet.

Italy waves at Germany, receiving an eye roll from the stoic man. Japan has a small smile on his face, enjoying listening to the music and the sounds of his friend's singing.

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _I'm Germany!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Suddenly, that's the Earth!_

 _Lie on your back, that's the Earth!_

 _I'm Germany!_

 _Ah, with just some boiling_

 _A recipe will make you cry with joy_

 _(Germany's voice on background music that's been preemptively recorded: "I've been dreaming of sausage.")_

 _Some black pepper makes it perfect._

 _It's delicious!_

At that line, a small smile spreads across his face before he continues.

 _Hey hey Bruder, get me a beer._

 _After that Schwester, get one for yourself_

 _Oi Oi Opa, Peace is best._

 _Goodboy baby, "It's for your sake."_

 _Oi Oi Vati, get me some cheese too._

 _Oi Oi Mutti, Oi Oi Mutti._

 _I can't forget the flavor of the wurst that I had before._

 _My secret hobby is baking Kuchen!_

" _Woo-hoo!...Oh, excuse me!"_

Germany blushes at the sound of happiness that he just made while listening to the background music. He glances over at Italy, who waves at him happily, causing him to roll his eyes. Japan smiles softly at their attitudes, listening to the music as well.

Austria nods his head, assured that the rest of the song is going to go well. Germany wouldn't be the kind to purposefully mess his up, so he's not worried that he's going to make a mistake.

Germany starts bobbing his head to the melody before hearing the crashing noise that signals his entrance. He grins before beginning to sing.

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _I am Germany!_

 _Ah, with a stroke of paint,_

 _A wonderful world can be seen!_

 _When I'm playing or cleaning up,_

 _I'm serious!_

 _Ah, throughout the world,_

 _Sleeps the recipe of happiness!_

 _With my guide book firmly in hand,_

 _We're on expedition!_

"That's all!" Germany announces, ending the song. He puts the microphone back in the stand and walks over to the rest of the Axis.

Italy is clapping his hands, cheering for Germany, which causes a small smile to appear on his face. Japan makes a little bowing motion before saying, "You did great, Germany-san."

"He's right! You were great!" Italy adds with a big grin.

"Danke." Germany nods at them, looking curiously towards Japan to see if he'll also do his song today. Japan smiles, nodding his head.

"I might as werr. You both sung yours, so it's onry fair that I do mine." Japan says, standing up and going over to Austria and Estonia.


	3. Japan's Marukaite Chikyuu

**I don't own Hetalia or its music :3 The next song should be Italy's character song: "Let's Boil Hot Water" so look out for that.**

 **This has some implied Germany x Japan so if you don't like this pairing don't read this chapter (or most of the rest of this story :P)**

* * *

Austria easily agrees with allowing Japan to do his, to prevent them having to call him back at a different time to perform it. Japan walks over to the microphone and grips it carefully, trying to steady his nerves of performing the song.

Austria looks at him and he nods slightly, signalling that he's ready to begin. The music plays and after the yell on the track, Japan begins to sing.

 _Come on, Chichiue, would you like to have some sake?_

 _Hello Hahaue, Hello Hahaue._

 _I can't seem to forget the taste of the nikujaga I ate so long ago._

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _My name is Japan._

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Looking closely, that's the Earth!_

 _Or maybe that it is the Earth?_

 _My name is Japan._

 _Ah, With a stroke of paint,_

 _A wonderful world can be seen_

 _White rice is the best!_

 _It's utterly splendid!_

Japan smiles at that comment before saying, "While I emphasize modesty and courtesy, someone humble like me can also sing cheerful songs." This causes the other Axis members to smile slightly, knowing that many other people believe that Japan cannot be cheerful like this.

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _My name is Japan._

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Suddenly, that's the Earth!_

 _Lie on your back, that's the Earth!_

 _My name is Japan._

Austria begins to smile at how into the music Japan is getting, even going so far as to sway slightly with the music. He can feel the real emotion behind Japan's singing and that makes him happy to listen to it.

 _Ah, in just one stew,_

 _A mother's cooking moves you to tears._

 _(Japan's voice on audio track: "Thin konnyaku is better.")_

 _On sunny days, I hide under a parasol!_

 _Please Aniue, serve the tuna._

 _After that Aneue, I need more wasabi._

 _Oi, oi, Ojii, let's make a pledge for peace_

 _Yes, yes, you too, Bouya. "For its sake, you as well."_

 _Come on, Chichiue, would you like to have more sake?_

 _Hello Hahaue, Hello Hahaue._

 _I can't seem to forget the taste of the nikujaga I ate so long ago._

 _The savory flavors of life_

 _Are found in all four seasons!_

Japan starts nodding his head to the rhythm of the instrumental section, really enjoying how it represents his culture well. A small smile appears on his face and the music soothes any last minute nerves that he might have.

Italy and Germany both smile at how happy their fellow Axis member is. Normally, they don't get to see him showing so much emotion, so it's nice to see it.

Japan's smile grows when he hears the strumming of the harp that signals his next entrance, always having loved that particular instrument for its beauty and gracefulness.

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

 _My name is Japan._

 _Ah, With a stroke of paint,_

 _A wonderful world can be seen_

 _White rice is the best!_

 _It's utterly splendid!_

 _Ah, throughout the world,_

 _Sleeps the recipe of happiness_

 _So long as there is soy sauce,_

 _It'll be a peaceful trip!_

Japan smiles as the song ends and puts the microphone back in its stand. He feels relief when he sees the approving look on Austria's face as he walks over to discuss things with Estonia. Japan heads over to Italy and Germany who are looking very impressed at what they just heard.

"Ve~ You did great, Nihon!" Italy says with a smile.

"Arigatou, Itaria-kun." Japan says, bowing slightly at the other country.

Germany clears his throat. "Ja, he's right. Ihre Stimme war schön." Germany says as a blush appears on his face.

Japan tilts his head while a huge smile appears on Italy's face at the knowledge of what Germany just said. Italy walks over and whispers in Japan's ear, "He said that your voice was beautiful." Italy makes a happy squealing noise at how cute they are and a blush spreads across Japan's face.

He smiles softly at Germany and inclines his head in thanks, "Arigatou, Germany-chan." A wide smile appears on Germany's face at the change of honorific from usual, still getting used to it.

Austria walks over to the group before announcing, "All of your songs will be released on one album together along with the character songs that you'll be singing later." (Yes, I know that they weren't released at the same time, but it works for this story so :P)

They smile at that and they leave the building, heading back to the Axis headquarters (namely Germany's house :P). They go into separate rooms and start practicing their character songs for their individual appointments that they have later that week. Though, anyone they invite to them is allowed to come and listen, as long as they don't interfere too much with the recording. Italy's will be first along with his brother Romano so who knows what'll happen then?


	4. Come On, Let's Boil Hot Water

**I don't own Hetalia or its music :P (Also there's some hinted Itachu, Germany x Japan, and Spamano, so be warned!)**

* * *

Italy wakes up with a smile, knowing that today is the day that he and Romano are recording their character songs for Austria. He heads down and eats breakfast, earlier than usual since the appointment is at 11:00. Romano joins him and they eat together, discussing how they think the day is going to go. Germany, Japan, and Spain are going to join them at the recording studio later in the day, so they don't have to worry about bringing them there. Italy also asked China to go, but he hasn't confirmed whether he's going to show up or not.

Around 10:30, they leave for the recording studio, not wanting to anger Austria by being late. When they arrive, after driving like Italians (:P), they see the aforementioned people already there. Italy smiles and runs over to China, pulling the older nation into a hug. China blushes at the action, but accepts it anyway, even wrapping an arm around the smaller nation. Germany and Japan smile at this while Spain is too preoccupied with Romano to really care. Romano's in the same position as China, being hugged by a more easily-excitable country.

After a bit, they go inside the recording studio, heading to the room that Austria's set aside for them. Austria nods, happy that no one is late to this recording session. Estonia finishes setting up the recording software just before the clock ticks over to 11 o'clock. Austria has the other nations sit down and Italy go over to the microphone.

Estonia starts the track and the sounds of bubbling water fills the speakers. The music then starts cheerfully before Italy says into the mic, "Hey, this feeling inside of me… you'll listen to me, won't you? To my huge…HUGE love...for pasta!"

This causes the onlookers (except for Romano) to smile fondly at the Italian. They find it absolutely adorable that he gets to sing a song about the making of pasta, which fits him really well. They're surprised that Austria is allowing this and even helped Italy write the words for it.

 _I love pasta, you see!_

 _Can't you understand what I'm saying?_

 _But I want to say it over and over_

 _Just because I really love it!_

 _The world is made of precious water and flour!_

Romano rolls his eyes, but nods at the phrasing of that line. It really fits for both halves of Italy.

 _When I look up to the empty sky,  
I see lightly floating macaroni._

 _The happiness of slowly savoring the taste…_

 _Come on, let's boil hot water!_

The music plays for a bit before Italy says, "I'm a little tired, I'll relax by eating some pasta~" Romano huffs quietly (not audible to the mic) and the others just smile faintly at the Italian's happiness towards the food.

 _The source of my energy_

 _Durum semolina 100%_

 _If I'm not feeling well, I don't worry about it_

 _Tomorrow I'll power up 200%_

 _A tomato box fairy will_

 _(his voice on the audio track: "Wha! I'm a tomato box fairy!")_

 _Transform those tears into sauce!_

 _When it stops raining I go see my friend,_

 _And pile up memories with ravioli._

 _Since I want to see your smiling face…_

 _Come on, let's boil hot water!_

The music starts playing the instrumental section, causing Italy to smile brightly at his audience. He starts dancing to the music, causing the others to smile in amusement, though Romano just rolls his eyes fondly. Austria makes a inaudible, fond huffing sound at the excitement of his former charge. He always did enjoy seeing the nation happy and that's one of the reasons he allowed this song to be this way. He knew it'd make the Italian super happy, just as Romano's will for him.

Soon the instrumental section ends and Italy raises the microphone back up to his mouth, beginning to sing gently.

 _When the two of us gaze at the sky,_

 _We see stelline glittering in the night sky._

 _Encircle the perfect star..._

 _Come on, let's boil hot water!_

 _Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta_

 _Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta_

 _Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta...yay!_

The music ends playfully and it leaves everyone with a faint smile on their face. Italy puts the microphone back in the stand and starts bouncing up and down with excitement, knowing that he just performed the song without making a mistake. Austria nods at him with approval, causing his grin to widen. He heads over to his audience, while Austria goes over to discuss details with Estonia.

Italy jumps onto China and hugs him, causing the older nation to huff playfully. He wraps a single arm around the Italian and smiles. "You did a very good job, aru." Italy giggles a little at the verbal tick but his grin widens and he replies with a very happy "grazie."

Japan nods, "He's right. You did very werr." Italy smiles at him as well, replying in a similar manner.

"Ja. Sehr gut." Germany says, wrapping an arm around the smaller Japanese man. Japan smiles up at him and he smiles faintly back. Italy makes an "aww" at them, causing both of their faces to turn red. Italy then looks at Germany and says, "Grazie, Doitsu."

Romano then huffs again, gaining Italy's attention. "I guess it wasn't that bad, fratellino…" He says, getting a huge hug from Spain for the response. Italy smiles widely at him, since that was high praise coming from him. "Grazie, fratellone~"

Spain then smiles at Italy. "Great job, Ita-chan!" He smiles again, before nuzzling into Romano's neck, knowing that he's going to have to let go of him soon.

A faint smile appears on Romano's face and he untangles himself from the Spaniard. He looks at the group, "Guess it's my turn then." He says, feeling a faint sense of excitement within him.


	5. Buono Tomato!

**I don't own Hetalia or its music. (Be warned of the Spamano and other pairings implied in this story :P)**

* * *

Romano heads to the microphone and carefully extracts it from the stand. He gives a nod to Austria and Estonia, signalling that he's ready to begin singing. The music begins and an involuntary smile appears on his face before he says into the microphone, "Hey, Spain! We were able to harvest a hell of a lot of tomatoes again this year, jackass!"

Spain chuckles silently at the line, knowing how much his Roma loves tomatoes. This song fits the both of them pretty well so they both enjoy listening to it.

 _Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato!_

 _Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

 _Red on the bottom and green on the top_

 _Toma-toma-tomato! Hmph!_

He does a slight nod at the 'hmph' noise, causing his audience to smile slightly. He bobs his head while listening to the instrumental music, enjoying having the spotlight on him for once.

 _There are tomatoes in my pasta!_

 _And tomatoes on my pizza!_

 _My charming red treasure_

 _How I love tomatoes!_

 _But…_

 _Wurst and potatoes are heretical things!_

 _My brother eats them and gets more- more- and more macho!_

 _What is a Napolitan doing with Japanese cooking, you traitor!_

Everyone had been silently laughing at the last verse, knowing how well it fit the Southern Italian. Suddenly France bursts into the room, causing Romano to yell out, "Aaaah! It's France! Protect me, God damn bastard! Don't leave me alone with that son of a bitch!" He says the final statement a little less worried once Spain has France sit down as far away from Romano as he can be.

 _I'll give you another one!_

 _I'll give you a beautiful one!_

 _Eat a delicious tomato_

 _And come dance with me!_

 _(Amore!) [Love!}_

 _Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato!_

 _Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

 _Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano! [See ya!]_

 _I'm South Italy!_

He makes a proud face at the final line and everyone smiles, knowing how happy Romano is to be getting his spotlight. He suddenly makes a face before saying, "Aaah… I'm starving! But this isn't close to over, hell!"

 _Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato!_

 _Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

 _Green on the bottom and red on the top_

 _Toma-toma-tomato! Hmph!_

His audience rolls their eyes, knowing that they're going to have to take the Italians out for food once Romano's finished. Having two Italians sing about their favorite foods right before lunch probably wasn't the best idea…

 _Spain brought some!_

 _He brought some from America!_

 _My country's national treasure_

 _How I love tomatoes!_

 _But…_

 _This isn't just for reciting words of love._

 _The wine glass in his hand is always twink- twink- and twinkling_

 _And when I was an adorable kid back then, when I was ignored, that dick!_

During the verse, France walks up behind Romano where he can't see him. He decides to start poking Romano, eliciting a scream. "AAAAAAH! God damn it! I'm always the one being targeted!" France continues to poke him despite this, causing Romano to say, "Spain, you bastard, come rescue me already!"

Spain sighs quietly and stands up, walking over to the duo. He grabs France by the arm and drags him back over to his seat, telling him to sit down this time. He walks over to Romano and wraps an arm around him, wanting to be there to protect him if France came back over.

 _Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato!_

 _Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

 _The Mediterranean Sea! O sole mio! [Oh my sun!]_

 _I'm South Italy!_

Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, Prussia sneaks in during the verse, having a sense that the other members of the BTT are here. He smirks when he's right and when he notices who's performing right now. Since no one knows he's here, he manages to sneak up behind Romano and Spain, waiting for the right time to prank them.

Germany at that moment notices Prussia and makes a quiet groaning noise, facepalming at the stupidity of his brother.

 _I may not be useful with chores…_

 _And brother may be better with art and trade…_

 _And sometimes I may be as dumb as a bird…_

 _But I…! But I…!_

At that moment, he feels a hand touch his curl and he yells out, "CHIGIIIIIIIIIII!" Spain glares at Prussia, who is grinning sheepishly at the rest of the group. He slinks over to Austria, ready to bother him during the rest of the performance. Austria is currently scowling at him for disrupting the performance and Prussia sighs quietly, knowing he's going to have to make it up to the other nation at some point. During this, Romano continues to sing.

 _Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato!_

 _Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

 _(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato!_

 _Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!)_

 _Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato!_

 _Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

 _(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato!_

 _Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!)_

 _Uno! Due! Tre! Dai! [One, two, three, come on!]_

 _I'll give you another one!_

 _I'll give you a beautiful one!_

 _Eat a delicious tomato_

 _And come dance with me!_

 _(Amore!)_

 _Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato!_

 _Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

 _Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano!_

 _I'm South Italy!_

He smiles slightly at the end of the song, happy that he managed to perform it perfectly. The music continues on for a bit before ending with flair and when it's done, he puts the mic back in the stand. The minute he does that he feels Spain hug him from behind and he rolls his eyes, leaning back into the hug slightly. Spain turns him around and plants a kiss on his cheek, causing his face to light up. "You did maravilloso!" Spain announces before cheekily grinning at him, "And you look like one of mi tomates~" This causes Romano's blush to deepen and for him to stomp over to the rest of the countries watching.

Spain just follows happily, knowing that this is how Romano acts when he's embarrassed. When Romano arrives at the other group, he's glomped by his fratello and he rolls his eyes. "You did great, fratellone! Ve~" Italy announces, causing the other countries to nod their heads.

"Ohonhonhon~ I agree, mon ami! You did well!" France announces, causing Romano to scowl.

"I am not your friend, wine bastard!" He's secretly feeling flattered from this compliment, but he'll never let anyone know that.

"I agree with Itaria-kun. You performed beautifurry." Japan says, receiving a nod from Romano. The other countries give compliments like this and Romano feels loved for a change. Normally, he feels inferior to his fratello, but not at this moment.

Austria comes over and tells them that they're free to leave now and everybody exits the building. Italy and China head off in one direction, using China and Japan's car. Japan leaves with Germany, presumably going to the same restaurant as China and Italy. France and Prussia leave in their own vehicles, going home or to lunch with their significant others. Spain smirks at Romano and whispers, "I walked here, so how about lunch and then we head back to my place?" He winks at the end, causing Romano to flush once again.

"Fine, tomato bastard, but you're paying…" He says, causing Spain to smile widely.

"Fantastico! And of course, I will, mi amor!" Romano's blush darkens at the term of affection before they head off to get pizza together.


	6. German Anthem (I am German-Made)

**There is hinted Germany x Japan so be warned! I don't own Hetalia or its music :P**

* * *

Germany stretches as he wakes up. He gets up immediately and gets dressed, going downstairs to have breakfast. He makes extras, knowing that his brother will likely wake up with little time to spare to make it to the recording of his (Germany's) character songs. Prussia, along with Italy and Japan, were the ones that Germany invited to this particular recording session. He finishes breakfast and heads outside to do some running (since he got up several hours before the appointment begins.)

With about an hour to the session, he returns inside, rolling his eyes when he notices that his brother has just woken up. He heads to take a shower, able to picture Austria's reaction if he were to come to the session as sweaty as he is. He chuckles at the expression that he managed to picture, though it wouldn't be worth actually seeing. He finishes showering and gets dressed in his military uniform, knowing it'll help set the mood for the two songs that he's doing this day. He heads back downstairs and waits for his brother to finish up, knowing that he's coming to watch the recording….and that he's driving him there.

Eventually his brother is finished getting ready, though they're leaving later than Germany would've preferred to. He sighs as he drives them to the recording studio, hoping that his brother's laziness hasn't made them both late. He sighs in relief when he notices that everyone's (that being Italy and Japan) outside waiting, but Austria hasn't shown up yet. They both get out of the car and walk over to the other Axis members, Germany standing beside Japan. Japan smiles at him encouragingly at which Germany nods his head, gaining more confidence in his ability to perform the songs.

Austria and Estonia arrive separately and everyone heads inside the studios. Germany heads to the microphone while the rest sit down in the audience section. Germany smirks before removing the microphone from the stand, walking over to the group, causing them to look at him in curiosity and slight confusion. The only people he told about his performance (or rather, how he was going to perform) were Austria, Estonia, and Japan. (Japan even helped him practice it.) Italy and Prussia have no idea what he's doing, so they're in for a shock.

He nods at Estonia, who begins the music. The march tune begins, causing Germany to smirk and nod his head to the beat. He begins to pace in front of the three, slightly alarming Italy and Prussia, who weren't expecting this.

 _Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf…_

 _Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf…_

 _Something like justice,_

 _Something like faith,_

 _Something like love,_

 _Are things I always fight for…_

At this point, Italy has gotten slightly bored and started poking Japan, annoying the older nation. Germany sighs inaudibly before yelling, "Pay attention, Italy! What are you doing?! Listen carefully!" Italy yelps quietly before sitting there quietly, trying not to anger the other nation.

Germany just kind of smirks at his reaction before resuming his pacing and singing.

 _Polish this room,_

 _And don't whine about it._

 _Protect the order._

 _I am made in Germany._

 _Black and red and gold are our pride,_

 _Our passion._

 _Read every word through the manual,_

 _I won't allow any exceptions_

 _Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit [Unity and Law and Freedom]_

 _I want to eat some wurst (ah, and beer too!)_

 _Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

 _And I want to eat it with some mustard._

Japan chuckles silently, knowing how much the German nation loves that food. Prussia smirks as well, starting to get hungry from the description of the food. Italy is trying not to cower at how militarily Germany is singing.

 _Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf_

 _Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf_

 _Straighten your back_

 _Cut the air with your right hand,_

 _And put it to your brow_

 _I am made in Germany._

During this verse, Italy and Prussia follow along with the orders as Germany instructs (and does them himself). Japan just follows along, trying not to laugh at how his fellow nations are acting.

 _Hardship, endeavoring, and loyalty is our pride_

 _The standards of our mothers_

 _Vacations are a waste of time_

 _I won't allow any shortcuts._

 _Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

 _And I want to eat some potatoes too_

 _Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

 _I want to eat it chopped up._

Japan is still trying not to laugh about this song mainly talking about Germany's favorite foods. Prussia is even more hungry than he was before and Italy is now less trembling than he was. They're all adjusting to the mood of the song, knowing that it very aptly describes how Germany acts.

 _Give me a cry perfectly,_

 _Advance over any obstacle,_

 _Hail to the German blood._

 _The noble green Rhine is our pride_

 _The water's surface of our fathers_

 _I hold a strict doctrine absolutely,_

 _I won't allow any compromise._

 _Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

 _I want to eat some wurst (ah, and beer too!)_

 _Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

 _And I want to eat it with some mustard._

Germany turns suddenly towards his audience, completely stopping his pacing before saying, "Listen up! No matter what happens on the battlefield don't lose focus! Don't boil pasta! Don't bake pizza! Hold onto your pride and endure! That's all!" He nods his head with the final words as the music continues to play.

The music quickly ends and he walks back to the microphone stand, calmly putting the mic back. He walks back over to his audience while Estonia saves the performance and Austria talks to him for a bit.

"Good performance, Rudwig. I rearry enjoyed it." Japan says with a huge smile, causing Germany to smile softly back at him.

"Danke, Kiku." He looks curiously at Italy and Prussia.

"Zhat vas pretty awesome, zhough not as awesome as me of course! Kesesese!" Prussia says, causing Germany to nod.

Italy smiles at Germany, "Ve~ You performed it great!"

"Danke bruder, danke Feliciano." Germany says, feeling proud that he managed to impress them. Austria comes over to Germany and tells him that it's time for him to record his second song, causing him to nod. He presses a kiss into Japan's hair before standing up, getting ready to perform Einsamkeit.


	7. Einsamkeit

**Contains hinted Germany x Japan and hinted N. Italy x China :3 I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Hetalia or its music! :P**

* * *

Germany walks over to the microphone and takes a deep breath, nodding at Estonia to being playing the instrumental track. This song is more emotional than his other ones, so he's trying to gather the appropriate emotion needed, which isn't hard as the instrumentals easily give off the feelings he's trying to portray.

He listens to the softer instrumentals as do the other nations, all of them slightly curious what he's going to be singing about. Germany closes his eyes as he waits for the cue for him to enter and once he hears it, he begins to sing.

 _Though I look like I'm lecturing,_

 _I'm actually just conversing_

 _It's not really…_

 _At times my face may look grim,_

 _But I'm actually just cold_

 _Though I don't mind it…_

He sighs quietly in between verses, the other countries' faces looking much sadder and more grim than they were before the song had started. They weren't expecting to get such a sad, heartfelt song from the German, especially since he doesn't reveal his emotions often. Though everyone in the group has seen this side of him before, except Estonia. He takes a deep breath, beginning to sing again, as the instrumental section between the verses is much shorter than the one at the beginning.

 _I take pride in work that needs delicacy,_

 _But my fingers are fat_

 _That's why_

 _Even if I'm said to be "generally adequate,"_

 _Strictly speaking_

 _I don't understand…_

 _Einsamkeit [Loneliness]_

 _Einsamkeit_

 _Einsamkeit_

 _I want to be found..._

The others enjoy the sound of his singing, even if it's about a not so happy topic. The roughness that's usually in his voice has disappeared, replaced by a rare vulnerability, making his audience feel honored that he trusts them this much. They listen to the instrumentals and Germany gives them a slight apologetic look, causing them to look at him in confusion. The first two lines of the next verse makes them understand the look quite well, though they wouldn't have taken offense to it.

 _Though they say I eat only potatoes,_

 _They're the same with soba and pasta_

 _If the kitchen is just going to get dirty,_

 _Then it would be better just not to cook._

 _Einsamkeit_

 _Einsamkeit_

 _Einsamkeit_

 _My heart is opening, I want to be set free_

 _Because you are here, I can be myself._

Germany smiles at this line and so do the others, the line much happier than the rest of the song. It makes the other nations once again feel special since they know that this song was mainly written about his fellow Axis members. They also are smiling due to how pretty the last verse was, as Germany's voice without the roughness, but still with happiness is quite lovely.

During the next instrumental, Germany carries the microphone over to the group and lightly caresses Japan's cheek, letting him know that that line was also inspired by their relationship. Japan smiles softly at this and nuzzles into the hand, as this instrumental section is giving them enough time to interact like this.

As the drum picks back up again, Germany walks back to the microphone stand, putting it back in the stand right before he's supposed to sing again.

 _I'm always said to be scowling,_

 _But my smiling face hasn't been erased._

 _You may think I'm frightening,_

 _But it's only because I'm straining to laugh._

 _Strong_

 _Einsamkeit_

The instrumental continues on for a few seconds before slowly fading away and Germany turns the microphone off when the song finishes. He heads back over to his fellow Axis members while Austria and Estonia talk about the recording.

Prussia grins up at him, "Zhat vas awesome, zhough not as awesome as me, of course!" Germany rolls his eyes and chuckles at the other repeating the same thing as with the other song, muttering a quick 'danke' in return.

Italy smiles at him, his eyes slightly open revealing the soft amber shining with happiness. "Ve~ I liked it, Luddy~"

Germany smiles at this before thanking Italy as well, turning to look at Japan. Japan smiles softly at him, standing up and walking over to the taller nation. He pecks him on the cheek, causing the German's face to flame and the other two nations to look on in shock. They would've have expected Japan to do that so easily in a room with other countries in it, but Japan isn't worried since all of them knew of their relationship. "It was beautifur, Rudwig-chan."

Germany's blush darkens at that and he mutters a soft 'danke' to him as well, as Austria and Estonia walk over to the four nations. They explain roughly when the songs will be released and schedule when Japan is to record his before telling them that they can leave. Prussia runs out of the building, no doubt wanting to spend time with his fellow BTT members. Italy ve's quietly and dismisses himself, having promised China that they'd go out for lunch.

Germany just smiles and nods, watching the Italian run off. Japan softly grasps the other's hand with his own and he offers to cook for the German nation. Germany smiles and nods, smirking slightly when he notices that his brother took their car. Japan drives the nation to his own house and cooks for him as promised, with them spending the remainder of the day together before Germany goes home, glad to have had such a good day.


	8. Excuse Me, I am Sorry

**Hey, guys! Here's another installment of this series! I hope you all enjoy this! I apologize for how late it is, but college started and I'm still adjusting to the schedule of classes and studying :P**

 **I don't own Hetalia or these songs :3**

* * *

Japan smiles slightly as he stretches, getting out of bed. It's several hours until he's expected to be at the recording studio to record his character songs, but he wanted time to relax before then. He heads to the kitchen and eats breakfast before taking his drawing supplies outside to his sakura orchard, sitting against the base of one of the large trees. He gets an idea and starts drawing, an hour easily passing while he works. Once he finishes the drawing, he gets up and has a shower so that he's absolutely ready for recording his song, even though there's no visual recording.

Austria asked him to show up about thirty minutes or so earlier since he wanted to release two different versions of each of Japan's songs, including the marukaite that he's already sung. Austria wants to release a Japanese version of each song, knowing that the language is already popular in music amongst the humans. He's having the other nations do the same thing in the same language, but Japan is the first one to record them, as it's his native language and he doesn't need that much extra practice to memorize them like Italy and Germany would need, though Japan is steadily helping them memorize the words that they translated.

Once he's ready, he looks outside and decides to walk to the studio as it is a very beautiful day and he has plenty of time to make it to the studio. He arrives at around the same time that Austria does and he smiles.

"Konnichiwa, Roderich-san." He says, receiving a pleasant 'Guten tag,' from the Austrian before they begin to talk as Austria unlocks the door. Estonia arrives not too long after and Austria smiles, all of them heading to the room where they'll be recording. Estonia quickly gets everything set up once they arrive as Japan warms up his voice. Once everyone's ready, they record his marukaite and his two character songs in Japanese, Japan enjoying getting to sing in his native language.

After they finish, Japan sits down with a bottle of water and drinks it, all of them waiting for the remaining axis members and China to arrive to watch the actual recordings in English. Germany arrives first, very punctual as usual, then Italy and China arrive at the same time, likely making their way here together. Germany walks over to Japan and hugs him softly, his face a soft red. Japan leans into the contact and then Germany goes to sit by Italy and China, Italy waving happily at Japan, who just smiles softly at the excitable Italian.

Austria tells Japan that they're ready to begin whenever he is and Japan nods, taking another sip of water before standing up and walking over to the microphone. He nods at Estonia, who plays the track, the gentle sound of rippling water gently washing over their ears. The music itself begins and Japan's audience smiles at how like him it sounds, really fitting his country well. Japan smiles as well, bobbing his head slightly to the beat, enjoying how amazing it sounds.

 _In a white sea, a red sun burns._

 _Round planets float up like solitary islands_

 _And still, the war_

 _Is not yet over…_

 _Slender buildings crowd the cities_

 _Matched with the blade of a long history_

 _Only one can prevail_

 _The combat continues…_

The other countries get curious at the accelerating tempo, Japan smiling softly. They are all stunned by how well the song describes the Japanese man, though it really shouldn't be surprising, given the quality of their own songs.

 _I love everything new_

 _I really really really like what's fashionable_

 _The minority can't control me_

 _Excuse me, I am sorry._

Italy has to bite back a giggle at this, having heard the man say this many times. Germany and China smile at the same thing, knowing exactly how polite the Japanese man is.

Japan just looks at them a bit amused before saying, "I'm not saying I won't hand down my venerable traditions. I know what the result of that would be…"

 _Etiquette, restraint_

 _The virtues of shame_

 _Cherry trees, maple trees_

 _The meaning of the seasons._

China just smiles at this, knowing how much his younger brother loves the seasons and the other two trees listed.

 _My straight black hair_

 _Will be blond by tomorrow…_

 _After celebrating Christmas,_

 _The year ends and I go to the temple_

 _This is how it usually is_

 _Excuse me, I am sorry._

 _Come in, come in to the bath._

 _Get out, get out when time's up._

 _Come in, come in to the bath._

 _Get out, get out when time's up._

Everyone else smiles at this, all having enjoyed one of the hot spring baths that he's referencing. Japan's smile widens as the song picks up further, getting excited for the ending.

 _I love kotatsu and mandarin oranges_

 _I really really like Western cooking_

 _I can't deny the Meiji Era_

 _Excuse me, I am sorry._

 _I love everything new_

 _I really really really like what's fashionable_

 _The minority can't control me_

 _Excuse me, I am sorry._

The music then fades to silence and Japan smiles, walking away from the microphone. He heads over to his friends and is immediately hugged by Italy, having gotten used to it by now.

"You were amazing, Nihon~ Your voice is molto bello~" Japan smiles at this, China pulling Italy off of him.

"Arigatou, Fericiano-kun." He looks at China, who gives him a supportive smile, able to read the pride in his older brother's eyes.

"I agree, aru. You did quite well."

Japan's smile softens at this, "Arigatou, onii-sama. It means a lot from you." China just smiles at this and Italy clings to the Chinese man, still babbling about how good Japan had been.

Germany lightly touches Japan's shoulder, drawing the smaller man into a hug. "I have to agree with everyone. You vere wunderbar, mein liebe." Japan smiles and melts into the hug.

"Danke, Rudwig-chan~" He says, grinning at the German man's reaction to him replying in his own language. Germany just chuckles and pulls Japan closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Austria clears his throat and everyone looks over at him.

"As adorable as this all is, ve still have one more song for Kiku to record." Japan nods and worms his way out of the hug, despite not wanting to. He stretches a bit, making sure that he has the right amount of energy to perform his next song.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought! :3**


	9. Country From Where the Sun Rises,Zipangu

**Hey, all! Here's more of this! I hope you all enjoy it and once again, sorry for how late it is :P College is really distracting so I wrote this over my break for you all! :3**

 **I don't own Hetalia or the songs.**

* * *

Japan smiles softly as he walks back over to the microphone, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he prepares himself mentally for the song. He then sighs before giving a nod to Estonia and beginning to sing after the intro.

 _Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter._

 _Land of the rising sun, Jipangu._

He smiles at the other nations before saying, "Nice to meet you again, my name is Japan. My hobbies are analyzing the situation and determining whether or not to speak."

Italy and Germany just smile at this as they've both heard him say that when introducing himself and China's eyes sparkle in amusement, though the 'land of the rising sun' part reminds him of when he first met Japan when he was a much younger country.

 _In my long history_

 _There were times when I withdrew into myself._

 _Compared to everyone else_

 _I am very much an old man, floating in the Orient._

China rolls his eyes as he knows that he's much older than Japan but it is a true statement, even if he doesn't like the more negative mood to the song. Italy just smiles in encouragement at Japan and Germany watches the Japanese man sing, enjoying the melody even if he doesn't quite like the sadder tone.

 _To America-san's unreasonable demands_

 _I raise my experience points and do my best every day_

 _The color is incredible_

 _I cannot eat it but I end up receiving it anyway_

The other nations nod in agreement, knowing how much America likes the vibrant, neon colors on his food. They don't much approve of it themselves but there's not much they can do about the energetic nation.

 _If it's miniaturization, please leave it to me._

 _I am also offering one in each color_

 _If it's two-dimensional, then the body will not be tainted_

 _But the heart will be slightly tainted…_

 _Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter._

 _Land of the rising sun, Zipangu._

 _As soon as I opened the country_

 _I was astonished by the sudden changes._

 _Western clothing and shoes, to the best of my ability!_

 _But I immediately grew accustomed to them._

He mutters, "If I could only have ten years." This causes the other nations to just smile in amusement but they're glad that Japan opened the country as they knew it wasn't good for him to keep himself locked away as he had.

 _I am told to make myself clearer but_

 _I think much more than others and_

 _Therefore with just "yes" and "no"_

 _I cannot say all that I would like to say._

The other nations smile at this and they know that Japan can get a little wordy sometimes but it's part of his charm. He's always been one of the more well-spoken nations and it's because he puts so much thought into being polite and making sure that his words won't intentionally hurt someone. So in actuality, it's one of his best traits. One that the other nations are all fond of.

 _If it's an arrangement, please leave it to me._

 _Curry goes well with both bread and rice._

 _Disgrace is extremely unbearable._

 _Since it has come to this, I will commit seppuku...Oh?_

 _Upon this ocean, I met a variety of countries and_

 _The things I had held in such high esteem were completely overturned._

During this verse, he walks around the other nations and just gives them a few smiles before heading back to the mic stand, enjoying the song greatly. The others are just enjoying how smooth his voice is and how happy their fellow nation is at getting to sing.

"In spring, it is the dawn; in summer, it is the night; in autumn, it is the evening; in winter, it is the early morning." Japan says and the others smile as they've heard him say that a lot, finding it apt for the most peaceful times in each season.

"Beneath our god who illuminates the sky, our history, let us weave it for another thousand years." He smiles at this prayer before giving a slight bow and the other nations just smile at his actions.

 _Flowers are fragrant but they fall and scatter_

 _When the moon is full, it proceeds to wane_

 _The fragrance of the four seasons' change is rich and varied_

 _I love this country._

Japan gives a genuine smile when he says this line and the other nations can't help but smile as well, their hearts feeling light at seeing a country love his people and land so much.

 _Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter._

 _Land of the rising sun, Zipangu._

The nations listen to the end of the song, Japan having a content smile on his face. He carefully puts the mic back into the sand with the last note before turning and giving a small bow to the others. They start clapping when Estonia says that the recording has finished and Japan blushes slightly at the show of praise.

He heads over to them while Estonia works and talks with Austria, Italy leaping up and about to hug the Japanese man. China snags his sleeve and pulls him into his arms, Italy pouting a bit before beaming at getting to be in China's arms.

"Ve~ You did amazing, Japan!"

Japan laughs softly at how hyper the man seems, "Arigatou, Itaria-kun. That means a rot." He says and the Italian nation just ve's at him softly before beaming at him.

"I agree, aru. Your voice definitely has improved since I last heard you sing, Kiku."

Japan smiles at the pride that he sees in China's eyes before giving a bow, "Arigatou, onii-sama. That means so much coming from you." China just smiles at the response as Japan turns to Germany.

The German man cautiously holds his arms out and Japan nods, allowing the blond to pull him into his arms. "You sound so beautiful, liebling. Your voice sounds wunderbar." Japan blushes a bit at the praise but smiles at the fact that everyone liked his singing.

Austria then clears his throat and looks at them, "Congratulations, guys. Zhe Axis is now finished vith their album. It'll be out soon and I'll be seeing you, China, vhen the Allies come in here for their Marukaites." China just nods before Austria gives a small smile, saying that they may leave now.

The nations leave the recording studios before Italy ve's at China, dragging the older man off, exclaiming something about pasta. Japan just chuckles softly but looks over at Germany. The man invites him over and Japan says yes, the two making their way to the German's home. They all can't wait to hear what the album sounds like.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought! Also, the Allies will be next, so who is excited for that?! :D I know I am ^^**


End file.
